


Surprise

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ok little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk was promoted in his job and with the promotion came a lot of work he needs to get used to. He has been working fo hard that Wooseok decides to give him a little surprise.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ Welcome back to more weishin smut!  
> This is a special gift for Miss Campanita (Bells @wblobfishbells) who is GRADUATING!!! Congrats dear Bells, so proud of you TT^TT I know you asked the weishin squad to update and im not delivering but I hope you still enjoy this!

"I can't believe you're doing this," Irene sighs next to him but Wooseok pays her no mind, his eyes busy studying the racks in front of him, hands reaching out to hold onto thin pieces of cloth to feel them. "I especially can't believe _I'm here_ helping you do this."

"I didn't ask you to be here," Is what Wooseok answers earning a fakely scandalized gasp from the beautiful woman.

"You're my baby brother! I won't have you ruin your image like this so you need me here!"

Now its Wooseok's turn to sigh but he doesn't bother replying and instead walks away to browse his other options, Irene's heels clicking behind him as she follows him.

Why did he have to consult his idea with Gyujin? He knows someway or another Irene was going to find out about his plan if he put it out there.

"Don't even consider that one, you should go with red or blue." 

Well, the help is nice he guesses.

Jinhyuk lays his head down on top of the folder he just closed, his eyes closed and he can feel the telltale signs of a headache coming.

There's barely any noise at this time in the office, everyone but a couple of workers had left hours ago but he couldn't afford to leave without revising this document, thankfully he was done now so he was free to go home.

His right hand blindly moves to the phone on his desk, feeling his way onto he presses on the button needed to call his assistant who sits outside of his office on his desk.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Come in here please."

"Got it, Boss."

It takes only a moment for the doors to open and Jinhyuk leans back against his seat, opening his eyes to look at his handsome secretary who walks up to his desk and waits for Jinhyuk to tell him what he needs of him.

Jinhyuk takes the folder and hands it to the younger male. "Minkyu, take this to Sooil's office, if he has already left please make sure its on his desk first thing in the morning."

Minkyu takes the folder and nods his head. Jinhyuk gives the younger a smile that is given back before he moves to stand up as he waves him off. "You can leave now, sorry for making you stay back so late."

The secretary is quick to shake his head and reassure him there's nothing to apologize for. 

"You're finished earlier tonight, Boss so please don't worry about it!" They walk together out of Jinhyuk's office before bidding each other a good night. Jinhyuk can see the dark circles on the boy's face and he feels guilty for it.

With Jinhyuk's promotion there had been a rise in his workload that he was getting used to and his secretary was going through it with him.

It's been a little over a month now, a month of staying until late into the evening at work. A month of coming back home to his sleeping lover or at the very least a lover who struggled to stay up to wait for him and was out like a candle the moment Jinhyuk laid down next to him on their bed.

But tonight Jinhyuk would be home on time for dinner. It feels like a lifetime ago since the last time he had dinner with his lover on a weekday.

"I'm home!" Jinhyuk calls out after closing the door behind him, locking it before taking his shoes off.

"Welcome home!" His voice replies coming from the kitchen, a smile grows on Jinhyuk's face when he follows the noise of his partner preparing their dinner.

His arms wrap around the small waist and he buries his face on his neck, pressing a chaste kiss against the soft unmarked skin.

"Wooseok you could have ordered take out," Jinhyuk mumbles as he stares at the ramen Wooseok is so concentrated on making. Wooseok has a record of not knowing the water ratio needed.

Wooseok scoffs and digs his elbow on Jinhyuk's chest to push him away, a cute pout on his plump lips.

"I wanted to prepare something..."

They do end up ordering dinner from a nearby chicken place after Wooseok's ramen turns out so soggy the younger reaches for the phone himself sending a glare to Jinhyuk to stop him from making any comments.

After lazying on their living room, watching an episode of a drama that neither follows just for the sake of watching something on TV as they cuddle, Jinhyuk stands up to go grab a change of clothes and take a shower.

He doesn't take long in the shower, knowing Wooseok has not taken his yet and not wanting to keep him waiting. Jinhyuk is too tired to take long in the shower anyway, he honestly just wants to roll into bed and hug Wooseok to sleep.

But its made clear the moment he steps into their bedroom that Wooseok has another plan for them.

Sitting on the edge of the bed is Wooseok, Jinhyuk barely looks at the coy smile he has on his face before his eyes move downwards.

Down and down his lover's body.

Wooseok is wearing a white button-down, the material almost seethrough and loose on his frame, a blue ribbon tied around its neck that matches the checkered skirt that covers the upper side of his thighs, only a line of white skin left uncovered as Wooseok had put on a pair of black stockings.

The two lines connected to the stockings and goes under Wooseok's skirt make Jinhyuk's mouth water and hands itch to discover what they lead up to.

Wooseok had even put on a pair of black high heels and done his makeup to complete the look.

Jinhyuk's blood is rushing to the places that Wooseok expected them too and it doesn't matter anymore how tired he was feeling just moments ago, he's wide awake now and will be for the next hour.

The younger raises one of his hands and with a finger signals Jinhyuk to get closer. When he's standing right in front of him, Wooseok stands up and turns them around so Jinhyuk sits on the bed instead, the towel Jinhyuk had been using to dry his hair falls onto the floor.

Before Jinhyuk can reach for his lover's waist, the younger steps back just out of his reach, the smile in his pink lips shows how much he enjoys teasing him.

"How do I look?" Wooseok asks before twirling around, his skirt moving up with the movement and Jinhyuk's eyes follow it. 

He knows Wooseok is well aware of how he looks but he still answers.

"You look beautiful," Jinhyuk offers his hand and quirking an eyebrow Wooseok takes it, "stunning," With a pull Wooseok stumbles towards him, his free hand grabbing Jinhyuk's shoulder to balance himself and not come crashing down on him, "drop-dead gorgeous."

Wooseok's cheeks become dusted in pink and his smile becomes softer, pleased at the praises Jinhyuk gives him.

Then he bites down on his think lower lip as Jinhyuk's hand finds the silky smoothness of his stockings and slowly makes their way up until he finds the warm skin and disappears under his skirt.

Jinhyuk's eyes darken when he feels the lace that covers his lover's bottom, his fingers dig down and Wooseok lets out a little whine that just makes Jinhyuk want to do more. Before he can do anything else, Wooseok pushes him back until he's laying down on the bed and crawls on top of him, sitting right on his lap.

The sight of Wooseok on top of him, straddling him, the skirt pushed up because of his parted open legs, the stockings, the ribbon that asks to be pulled, all of it has Jinhyuk to Wooseok's mercy.

Wooseok's hands trail up and down Jinhyuk's chest, his caress soft without putting any pressure. "Move back, yes?"

Jinhyuk scoots back until his back is pressed against their headboard, Wooseok following him. This is a familiar position for them and Jinhyuk knows what Wooseok will do next but his heartbeat still increases in anticipation.

Wooseok pulls on Jinhyuk's shirt silently asking him to take it off and after he does, his lips find his neck where he starts a trail down his body, leaving behind him a blossom of pink and reddish marks that will disappear by the time the sun rises.

Jinhyuk's hand naturally ends up on Wooseok's hair, his fingers brushing through his black locks the way he knows Wooseok likes it and the smile he makes against his v line confirms it.

Wooseok doesn't even bother taking Jinhyuk's briefs off, he just opens the fly and slips the already hardening cock through it. Looking up at him and maintaining eye contact, he gives the gives a lick up the length of it, cupping it with his hand and guiding it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck..." The curse slips past his lips when he sees how the skirt falls up to reveal the stretch of red lace over Wooseok's ass. His hand lets go of Wooseok's hair to instead grab one of those enticing asscheeks. Wooseok rolls his hips back against his hand and starts bopping his head, his cheeks hollowed as he sucks. Wooseok works him up until his member is fully erected, it doesn't take long with his talented mouth and the exceptional sight.

Jinhyuk stops himself from holding his boyfriend in place when the younger leans back instead and watches as he straddles him once again and then grinds down on him, hips moving in slow circles against him, their erections hard against each other, the lace of Wooseok's panties silky smooth and _damp_.

His hands fly to hold onto Wooseok's sides, a groan ripped from his throat and his hips move up to grind against his lover, loving the way those pretty pink lips part open for those sinful and melodic moans to come out.

Wooseok's hands find purchase on Jinhyuk's shoulder as they keep on grinding against each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers. Their breathing mingles when they lean closer, Wooseok's soft whines and Jinhyuk's moans the only noise they can hear above their hearts beating against their eardrums.

Jinhyuk's hands make their way underneath Wooseok's skirt once again, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer, fingers digging into the lace. Wooseok teasingly slow moves his skirt up revealing the bright red lace underwear that he is wearing, his eyes twinkling with delight when Jinhyuk curses once again.

The red lace stretches against Wooseok's cock so prettily, barely keeping it in place, the color contrasts so nicely with Wooseok's milky white skin, the blue skirt, the black of the stockings that kept from rolling down with suspenders connected to what Jinhyuk recalls being called a garter belt.

Wooseok gasps as Jinhyuk shoves him down, tugging at his skirt, pulling Wooseok's soft thighs around his waist and grinding down. Jinhyuk leans down until he has his face pressed against the juncture of his lover's neck and shoulder, mumbling praises and curses that make the pleasure spike inside the younger.

The smaller male arches up into it, runs his fingers through still wet hair, tugging hard the way he knows Jinhyuk likes. He wraps his legs tighter around Jinhyuk's skinny hips, hooks his feet at the ankles, loving the way he feels so hard against him.

Fearing he won't last much longer, Jinhyuk glances to their bedside table where they keep the lube and condoms but before he can move, Wooseok gives him another surprise. He asks him to lay down and Jinhyuk follows his order, head laid on top of their pillows.

The younger moves upon his knees, reach back with one of his hands and by the furrow, in his brows, Jinhyuk already knows what he is doing before he sees the butplug that Wooseok places by their side a few moments after.

"Oh my God, Wooseok..." Jinhyuk whispers as Wooseok takes his cock in his hand and guides it to his entrance. The younger gives him a playful wink before he moves down on him, a loud and pleased hum leaving him as he takes in all of Jinhyuk.

They don't need to wait long for Wooseok to get used to the different stretch, within seconds Wooseok starts moving, at first slow, sensual eights against Jinhyuk's hips, grinding down on him before he lifts his hips until only the head of Jinhyuk's cock remains inside of him and moves back down, a drawn-out moan leaving his plump lips.

Finally, their lips clash together, their tongues rolling over each other with no finesse whatsoever. Wooseok's fingers tangling in Jinhyuk's hair and pulling him closer as if there were any space left between them.

They break the kiss when Wooseok leans back, his hand on top of Jinhyuk's chest to hold himself up, his lips shiny with saliva, his eyes half open and glazed over. Jinhyuk watches Wooseok fucks himself on his lap, cheeks flushed pink, black ribbon swaying with his movements, blue skirt hiding how Jinhyuk's cock dissapears inside of Wooseok's ass.

Jinhyuk grabs Wooseok's hips and thrusts up into him, ripping a loud moan from his lover's mouth. He changes the angles of his thrusts until he finds the spot that makes Wooseok throw his head back, a melodic cry bouncing off the walls.

Wooseok begs for Jinhyuk to do it again and the older of course complies, slamming his hips against Wooseok's, abusing his most sensesitve spot turning Wooseok's sweet moans into a mix of sobs and high whines.

When Wooseok cums, his thighs tremble, his insides squeeze Jinhyuk until he pulls him alongside him over the edge of pleasure, he makes a mess of the red lace undewear and the blue skirt.

Jinhyuk is more often than not the one to clean themselves up after they have sex but his limbs are too heavy for him to even move. "Babe, I can't move."

Wooseok half heartdly slaps his chest. "I'm not that heavy, asshole."

"No no, I mean, I _can't_ move."

Slowly and while also groaning, Wooseok lifts himself up from Jinhyuk's chest, giving him a blank stare. Jinhyuk gives him a small apologetic smile and his boyfriend rolls his eyes but his lips smile back.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, you go to sleep now, have a goodnight." Jinhyuk nods and Wooseok presses a soft kiss against his thin lips, loving and gentle.

Jinhyuk promises himself he'll ask for the next weekend off and take Wooseok on a short trip as a thank you gift for the surprise he gave him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome and very appreciated!  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
